1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile blog system and method for registering and reading bulletins through a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing moblog-based regional community services through mobile terminals, which is capable of registering bulletins in connection with information on user's location.
2. Description of Prior Art
Earlier wireless Internet services, that is, Internet service using mobile terminals, have provided relatively simple contents such as ring-tone downloading, mobile games and the like. With change of environments such as opening of mobile communication networks, wired/wireless integrated Internet services based on user-based services of Platforms have been facilitated.
In addition, relational wired/wireless services for which wireless networks are linked with wired networks have been developed with increasing speed. For example, services, such as instant messengers, mobile mini homepages, mobile blogs and the like, using mobile terminals have been provided.
On the other hand, the up-to-date term ‘moblog’, which is a compound word of ‘mobile’ and ‘blog’, means a service provided to put contents such as writing, photography and the like in a blog on a web in real time using a mobile terminal.
The current moblog service has been achieved in such a manner that user's photographs or writing are delivered to servers or the users inquire photographs or writing registered in servers of the servers. In the moblog services, although real-time information on photographs and writing at a certain location is transformed and stored, information on the certain location is not inputted or must be separately inputted by a user. Accordingly, this information on the location is difficult to be searched for by persons other than a person in question, which may result in deterioration of value of the moblog service.
Accordingly, there is a keen need for a method of raising a degree of sharing of information on photographs and writing between users in the moblog services and a service method of supporting formation of human networks through formation of real-time communities.